Love is a Thorn in your Side
by Sonamykiller251
Summary: In this story, my OC Hailey will find out what lies in store for her aboard the ARK, is it love? Or is it irreplaceable memories coming back to haunt her from long ago? Shadow is hiding a few secrets, and he intends to keep it that way. Will Hailey survive endless torture and pain? Or will she fall into a world of chaos?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog or Sonic Team or SEGA for that matter, I do however own my OC Hailey and any others that appear in this story. Plus, this is my first fanfiction so enjoy ^^

Prologue: The Memory

Hailey's POV

I didn't know what to expect to come from his lips, he was staring me down and talking down to me as if I were an insect compared to him. Ever since his fall at ARK, he doesn't remember me, or Maria for that matter! All I could do was stare at him in awe as he told me what he could remember. Me? I could remember Maria and Professor Gerald easily, for I was contained in a stasis tube after Maria's tragic death. But there is this 'blue hedgehog' Shadow keeps referring to, I believe he said his name was Sonic was it? The ARK, our precious lonely home, will forever be a thing of the past and a mere memory...

Aboard Space Colony ARK 14:00 hours

Iaround it hard to recognize the walls and rooms here anymore, I found my long unused, dusty bedroom I called a workplace. Shadow's old room wasnt much different from mine, had a bed a desk a bookshelf...and a potrait of Maria?! "What are you doing in here! This is my private room! Get out or else!" "Or else what, Shads?" I barely even flinched at his seductive looking smirk of his... "Your just dying to know, aren't you Hailey?" He silently chuckled to himself, I not realizing what was soon to be a living hell...

Sorry if it was short, like I said, it's my first one so far please R&R ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Again, I only own Hailey Shadow belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. But it would be cool if I owned him, then I would make Shadamy real and prove it exists! Anyway on with my gross and twisted story

Chapter 1: 50-year-old secret

Shadow POV

Hehe, Hailey has no idea what she's getting herself into...she's falling right into my trap. She may be beautiful and intelligent but she can't handle one night with an insane animal such as myself! I chuckled as she dared ask what the penalty was if she refused to leave my private quarters. "Hailey, I must tell you a secret, a secret that must never leave these corridors or this station for all I fucking care! Now listen closely, as I will not repeat myself." She nodded in agreement, not knowing what sickening truth I was going to reveal to her. "Hailey my dear, 50 years ago, when Maria was still living, I had done something I probably never should have done in my life...I had an intercourse with her one night, yes, it happened...

Flashback: 50 years ago

Shadow POV

I was returning to my quarters for evening studies until I heard an odd noise coming from Maria's room...what was it? I asked myself, so I took a peek. Maria was naked, doing something with her womanhood. As if I was in a trance, I assumed that she was in pain so I casually walked in anshutout the door. "Shadow, I've been waiting for you..." "You have Maria?" "Yes, and there's something I want to do with you" "W-what is it Maria?" I was now blushing and face was beet red, and I thought, What would Gerald say about this? Maria had already pinned me down on the bed, I was deeply in love but terribly confused. "Shadow, please make love to me" W-wha?! Is she serious?! I soon felt something strange in my lower region, turns out I got was what the humans call an erection. "M-Maria?! What in the name of Chaos?!" Too late, she had already began to suck on my erected shaft, and I was enjoying it, a lot... "Uhhhhn, Maria...Im gonna explode!" Soon, I came in her delicate mouth, the white liquid running down her chin and grinning. "I never knew you were so big Shadow, your exactly 12 inches!" I was astonished with myself, I have a big cock. "Maria, can I fuck you? Please?" She got on her back as I positioned my huge cock above her entrance. "Now be careful at first Shadow, because you will break through my hymen." I nodded and gently pushed my rod into her hot, moist pussy. I waited for her to give me the signal to go on and thrusted into her, in and out. "H-harder, faster Shadow" I obeyed my precious Maria, and did as I was told. "Shadow! I'm going to cum!" "I am too Maria!" I held her close as I climaxed inside her, spewing my seed into her. I left her satisfied, but love always is cut short isn't it?

End Flashback

Hailey POV

Oh my fucking god...he had sex with Maria! I was sweating, and suprisingly, scared now. "And thats not all, I also have a mental problem...I can't control my sexual desires, giving me the upper advantage here, Hails..." Shit...that's all I could say, I'm in he room with a psychopathic hedgehog who had sex with a human! "Uhhhh Shads I gotta go" I tried to run, but he caught me by the arm tightly causing a bruise. "Your not going anywhere...because I'm going to have sex with you whether you like it or not!" He pinned me down on his old, squeaky bed. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this, I hope you enjoy it..." He said as he ripped off my black halter top and pants leaving me in my lingerie. "P-please Shadow, don't do this, this isn't you..." He seemed deaf as he pulled down my lacey panties and bra, now I was naked in front of this sycho. He had already grown erect from staring at my body, and here I thought he liked Rouge cause of her D cup breasts. "Ohhhh I'm gonna fuck you hard Hails, your damn sexy tonight" He positioned his erection and held me by the hips. By now, I was in tears...I don't cry. He slowly pushed his cock into my unprepared flower, I screamed out in pain as he forced his cock deep into my pussy, causing me discomfort and large amounts of pain. "Ahhhhhh!" "Hails you sound amazing when you scream" He thruster into my no longer comfortable pussy. "Say my name Hailey, scream it for all I care, just say it" he whispered in my ear. I reluctantly did as he asked me to"Nghhhh Shadow!" "Again! Say it again bitch!" "S-SHADOW!" "Nghhhhh!" By now, he was close, and I could hear the slapping of our flesh every time he thruster into my now abused flower. "Hails, I'm gonna cum, and I am cumming inside you whether you like it or not!" I regretted what he said as he bit into my neck and climaxed inside me. I felt ashamed, abused, and overall weak...how could I let this happen? "You know Hails, your pussy was pretty tight. I can't wait to try out your ass, but for now I'll wait" He pulled out of me and walked out. "and Hails, love really is a thorn in your side"

End Chapter 1 please R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, but I do own my OC Hailey. Shadow is owned by SEGA and Sonic Team, I wish I owned him but that's a dream that can never happen. Anyway, on to the story and violence :)

Chapter 2

Hailey POV

'I can't believe he just allegedly raped me...why does it hurt so much? I thought love was supposed to be gentle and caring, and that you lose your virginity to the one you truly love when the time was right.' I curled up into a tight ball, wishing for the searing pain in my lower body to stop. All I could think about was HIM, my supposed love of my life...Gerald had originally created me to be Shadow's companion in times of hardship and tight situations. Did Gerald purposely give him this so-called mental disease he has to see if he could handle it? I wasn't so sure, but it's got me wondering...was he traumatized when he had sex with Maria? That's gotta be why he's doing this. I will ask him when he returns, of course, I will be dreading it...

Shadow POV

It's a good thing Gerald made me medicene for my mental disease, otherwise I would be unconscious. I made my way to his old laboratory, for my medicene would be waiting for me in a syringe to inject into my bloodstream and enter my nervous system. The door made a screeching noise as it automatically opened for my entry, a sign of replacement, I spotted the needle full of the medication I was required to take for my disease. Picking it up, I stared at the orange liquid contained inside the long syringe, studying its color. I lifted the needle end to my arm, soon regretting the effect of the medicene, and inserted it into my elbow crease, injecting the liquid into my body. Tensing, I gritted my teeth in pain as I tossed the now empty needle aside, as it shattered into a hundred pieces for no one to use ever again. "Nghhhhh" I held my head as the medication took its affect on my body. After about two minutes, I stood up and walked out the door to my room to continue what I left off an hour ago.

Hailey POV

I shook as the door opened, revealing Shadow's own shadow, knowing what he was going to do when he got to the bed. I could hear his heavy footsteps as he approached the bed, feeling my legs as he walked by them. "Hails, wakey wakey." "No...leave me alone" "Hmph, you will get on your stomach whether you want to or not" I could feel him lifting me and setting me on my tummy. "Hmhm" he smiled to himself. "Shadow...I'm begging you, don't do this to me..." "I'm afraid I have to my dear, my instincts control my body now" I could feel his throbbing erection against my leg, as he was now behind me, he kissed my neck as he stroked my quills. The without warning, I feel a stabbing pain going through my lower back, he was pushing his cock into my ass! "Ngghh! Too tight!" He pulled out as he reached over to his counter and picked up some lubrication and put some on his cock and my tail hole. "This should do it.." He pushed himself back into my tail hole as I gritted my teeth in pain and whimpered. "P-perfect, I might cum sooner than expected." Just as I thought he stopped pushing in, he kept on! "S-shadow! Stop it hurts!" "No, not until I get it all on your ass." I could hear him grunting as he tried to get his cock further into my tight hole. When he did, he started to roughly thrust into my ass. It didn't take long for him to start moaning and bite my neck to the point where it bled. He lapped up the droplets of blood that came from his bite on my neck and said, "Your blood tastes amazing..." The more he thrusted the more I screamed in pain, I could hear his hips thrusting into mine he thrusted so hard. "Nggggh! I'm gonna cum in your ass!" By now, he was crushing me into the bed suffocating me. With a bite to the neck he soon came inside my abused tail hole, I now feeling very ashamed. He pulled out and collapsed to the floor panting, 'Now's my chance!' I got up quickly, despite the pain my lower back, and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. "Hey! Get back here slut!" He immediately got up and chased me, but by then, I was hiding. I could hear his footsteps as he neared the door, I was now shaking in fear, hoping he would keep going. He then opened the door, "There you are my darling, I never thought I would have to do this, but I guess I'm going to have to." I weakly punched him as he picked me up in his arms, he carried me to an abandoned lab far from his room. He put me on an operation table and strapped me down. "Shadow?! What are you doing?!" "What I should have done when I fucked you" I quivered as I saw the deadly tool in his gloved paws.

End Chapter 2 Please R&R


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own my dear friend Shadow aka Shadou za Hedjihoggu for doth belong to SEGA. However I own my OC Hailey, so enjoy my gross and twisted story, if your guts can handle it that is. :)

Chapter 3

Shadow POV

I had no choice but to do this to my dearly beloved, she misbehaved therefore I must punish her thoroughly. Once I'm done with her, she'll be literally begging for me to fuck her, I can't wait to eat out her warm, tight pussy. I might even make her suck my cock while I'm at it, a little 69 would pleasure both me and her. I lifted the needle full of medicine for my mental disease and poised it above her arm, her pleas only making me more anxious. Oh how I loved it when my victims struggle, it gives me an ideason how terrified of me they are. I'm quite surprised that an alpha female like her would finally give in to my sexual advances that I have been preserving just for her. "You shouldn't have ran away from me, then I wouldn't be haing to do this to you, love." Inches away from her arm, she was heavily sweating and I could see small tears run down her delicate muzzle of hers. "Don't cry my darling, it'll be over before you know it, then you will see how much I really love you." She only whimpered as the needle edged closer and closer to her arm, panting quickly as if she were in a race. As I plunged the needle into her arm, she cried out in agony, tears falling rapidly as the fluid entered her body. I knew it would have a different affect on her than me so why not experiment? I had to cover my ears as her ear-splitting screams could be heard all the way to the observatory, why were hedgehog ears so delicate? Anyways, now I have her right where I want her. I slowly unstrapped her as her screams died down, carefully letting her free, limp as a lame horse, just as expected. I sneered at my glorious accomplishment and predicaments that were correct.'She's mine'

Hailey POV

Why can't I move?! What did he just put in my body?! Was that his medication for his mental disease?! I couldn't do a thing as he unstrapped me from the table and carried me to his bedroom once more, this won't be good... "Now Hails, you now know what the punishment is for running away from me when I'm not done with you." I only gulped and whimpered at what he said. He laid me on his now cum covered bed, which I soon regretted. "Let's finish what we started, shall we?" He sets me in his lap on his bed, I shuddered at his still-rock-hard cock which would be more than likely shoved into my pussy once again. "You better behave this time, or else." He sneered as he slowly dragged me backwards sliding his cock into my abused flower. "This time, I'll be gentle, for you" He slowly started to thrust and grunt as he leaned against the headboard of the bed. "Nggggh, still a bit tight...but that's alright" As he went faster, my face was expressionless, my mind completely blank...i felt like...nothing. "It's alright if you dont moan or scream, you are under my control, my own little puppet for me to control and do as I wish!" He thrusted as fast as his hips would let him and bit into my shoulder growling. I didn't feel a thing, not even his climax inside of me. 'This is going to be a long ride aboard the ARK. No one can hear your screams in space...just Shadow and myself."

End Chapter 3 Sorry if it's so short, I got lazy but please R&R ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Shadou za Hedjihoggu belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team, Hailey is owned by me. If I owned Shadow then I would make a sequel to his game. Now onto the story my friends. :)

Chapter 4

Shadow POV

I can't let her know the truth, Gerald told me to keep it secret and I will keep it that way, permenantly. I dont care if she screams or not, no one can hear or save her in space, hehe. Now, to put some sexy articles of clothing on her. I know! Maria's old lingerie, that'll be perfect for Hailey. I reached into my dresser drawer and grabbed a lacey blue bra and matching panties. "Now Hails, these are Maria's so you better look good in them." I stood her up and put the clothing on her, since she took my medicene it made her paralyzed, allowing me to control her every intentions. I sat back down on the bed and looked at her. I never realized how much she reminded me of Maria in those clothes. She stumbled carelessly into my lap, unintentionally causing her breasts to press on my erected cock. 'Light bulb' I squeezed my erection between her breasts, still in her bra of course, and moaned. Who knew a tit fuck could make a guy like me so godamn horny? I pretty much started to hump her breasts, letting them bounce also. "Hnnnnnn, nreserved eared my head back and humped faster, making my cock feel good. I held her close as I cummed all over her chest and face. Panting, I layed back on the bed, sweating profusely. I don't know how long the medicines affect will last so I need to hurry. I gently picked her up and layed her on the bed, eager to get the panties off her. I licked my lips as I leaned into her pussy and started to tongue fuck her. I wish she would literally give in to me, then we'd both enjoy it together. I went on for about a minute until she came on my face, just as I did her. She tasted like sweet pea, and i enjoyed every drop of her cum. I guess I'll leave her for now, she's starting to come to. I got up and chaos controlled out of the room.

Hailey POV

W-wha? What just happened? All I remember is Shadow injecting his medicine into my arm and myself go numb, I couldn't even see! How did he do that? Did he know something about his medicine that I don't? I need answers, and I need them now! I sat up and looked at myself, cum all over my breasts and face with my own cum dripping out of my pussy. Why am I wearing these clothes? Shadow must have put them on me, that's the only way that I am wearing them. Maybe if I look in the professor's laboratory, I could find the answers I'm looking for. I got up and snook to his lab, tiptoeing the whole way there. The door opened as I walked in, a little too suspicious if you ask me. Something was on his old computer screen, what was it? I walked up to it and looked at the article. Project Shadow and Project Halley's Comet is almost complete, Black Doom has promised me a reasonable amount of his DNA to make this possible. When the two hedgehogs awaken and meet, they will be mates Black Doom says. I hate that, it isn't right for twins to mate together. He says that it will keep the bloodline pure and preserve Shadow's seed for generations to come. I fear the worst for poor Hailey, since Shadow is dominant it's more than likely he will overwhelm her with his strength. It wouldn't just be rape, it would be... "Incest, my love."

End Chapter 4 sorry if my chapters are shorter, I'm lazy ^^" but please R&R


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sombra el Erizo he belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. I own my OC Hailey though, so enjoy. ^.^

Chapter 5

Shadow POV

"Incest Hailey, my dear." Hmph, I didn't want her to discover the secrets hidden for so long to be discovered. I need to remind her of the past we shared, she won't like it, but I want to scar her for life if I have to! "Oh, don't you remember those 'wonderfull' times we shared? No? Well let me help you remember..." I could see the fear and anxiety in her eyes, just how I want her. "It was when we were young kits...remember yet?"

50 years ago, Aboard Space Colony ARK

Normal POV (finally!)

It was a normal day for Hailey as she walked through the metal hallway to her room. She is ten at this time, as well as a certain black and red striped hedgehog. "Hey sissy! Come play with me!" "I'm sorry brother, I can't I have to report to Maria right now." "Awwww Maria can wait, come on please!" She just looked at his huge ruby red eyes and sighed, "Fine, but only for a little while." He immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room. Closing the door, he turned to her, "Sissy, promise you won't tell." "Ummm I won't tell ok." he then playfully tackled her, pinning her down. "What are you doing Shadow?" "I'm 'playing' with you." She was utterly confused as he removed her cute black dress leaving her in only panties. "Shadow? What are you...?!" She was cut off as he covered her mouth, "No sissy shut up! I wanna play!" He took her panties off and felt the place he was told not to touch. "Ahhh! Shadow! Stop it!" "No" She could hear footsteps nearing the door, she did what she knew best, scream. The door opened as it revealed a very worried but now angry Maria. "Shadow! No! Bad!" "D-daddy made me do it!" "I don't care! You do not touch her like that!" She took his hand and smacked it until it was light pink. "Don't ever do this again, you hear me?!" He sniffles, "Yes M-Maria..."

End 1st Flashback

Hailey POV

"N-no! Stop it!" I grabbed my head as I collapsed and started crying. "Now you remember, good." I looked up at him as he gazed down at me sneering, smiling in victory. "Tell me Hails, do you remember when we were 16 and I got to play around with you a bit? Remember when I felt your soft breasts and put that vibrator into your pussy? If you do, I'd love to do it again but with a real one, mine." "S-stay away from me Shadow! You lifeless bastard!" I kept crying, hoping that he'd have some sort of sympathy for what he's done in the past. "Sometimes I wish you would just shut up and let me mate with you instead of being difficult with me. It would make life easier on you, just think...you and me, a perfect family, our kits will be perfect and pure. We will make beautiful kits together..." He came up to me and lifted my chin, "You will be my kits mother, whether you want to our not love..." I just sat there, peering into his now empty eyes...why does he have no emotion about him? Will he ever be normal again? I have to find out the whole truth if I am to know for sure...

End Chapter 5 Please R&R ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, he is owned by SEGA and Sonic Team. Only I own my OC Hailey, nothing more. Enjoy my story ^^

Chapter 6

Shadow POV

"Hailey dear, do you remember when we had 'alone time' in Gerald's garden? Weren't we about 12 right? Oh I'm sure you remember, just by looking at you." I could see her quivering by every word I said, i can't help but chuckle. "Why don't we relive that memory? It would help you feel better, or let's just flashback shall we?

50 years ago aboard Space Colony ARK

Flashback 2

Gerald's POV

I hated leaving those two young ones alone in the garden, but Doom said it was necessary for them to 'bond'. Maria has already caught Shadow doing things to poor Hailey, it pains me to do this to them... "Now you two stay here and have fun, alright?" I left them, doing as I was told by that fiendish alien overlord. If only there were some other way to do this, why does Black Doom want this? He won't give me direct answers, which worries me deeply for the young children. As I walked to my lab, I rubbed my large grey mustache questioningly.

Shadow POV

Hehe, Gerald left me alone with my sister...perfect. "Hey sis, let's play hide and seek." "Oh...I don't know Shad" "Please!" I heard her sigh and say, "Fine, I'll go hide." I covered my eyes as I counted to 10. "Ready or not, here I come!" I uncovered my eyes as I looked for her, she's good...but not good enough. I peeked through a bush and saw her facing the opposite way, unaware that I was behind her. "Found you!" I leaped on her from behind and held her down. "Ahhh! Yes you did, now please let me up so I can try to find you." "Not today, sis..." I could feel her quiver underneath me, her heart beats increasing gradually. "Ok bro, stop playing around now let me up!" "No! I am having my way with you whether you want to or not!" I grabbed her cute little butt she had, and groped it tightly. "Stop bro it hurts!" She is such a squirmer, I wish she would stop that. As if instincts had kicked in, I grabbed her waist and held it to mine. "You know sis, Gerald knows we're alone and Maria can't save you." "Shadow let me up now or I swear I will-" "You'll what? No one can hear you screams, not even the Professor..." I slid her blue laced panties off her and I could feel something weird going on with my lower body, I don't know what it is but I guess I'll ask Maria or Gerald later on. "I wonder what this is..." "Shadow...your scaring me" She was panting and I could see the fear in her eyes, I don't know why, but I just let her go and left her there. "I-I'm sorry sis..." I left, and went to Gerald for some answers. I knew he might not be happy, but it's worth a try. As I entered his lab, he turned slowly to look at me. "What is it son?" "Um, Professor? Can I ask you something?" "Yes what is it?" I could see authority and sterness in his gaze, causing me to glance at the floor. "Could you tell me about...mating?" "Mating, my boy?" "Yeah, is it scary? Does it hurt?" He just looked at me funny, like I had a pigeon on my head. "Well mating is erm...when a male and female do what we call-" "What is it called Gerald?" "It's called...sex my boy." "Sex?" "Yes it's called sex." I could have sworn my cheeks were a light pink just then. "T-thanks Gerald." I left and went to my room, wondering what had happened between my legs earlier. I sat on my bed as I touched the stiff ligament between my legs, it bobbed a bit. "Huh?" I kept touching it until I eventually started rubbing it. "Uhhhhn s-sis" Apparently at the time, she was on my mind at the time. Little did I know that she was at the door peeking in. As some sort of white stuff splashed on my paw, I heard her footsteps rapidly hit the floor leading away from my room. 'Soon my sister, soon' I grinned and licked the stuff off my paw.

End Flashback 2

End Chapter 6 Please R&R :)


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog for he belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team I only own my OC Hailey and that is all. Enjoy the story my friends ^^

Chapter 7

Shadow POV

I need to see if my dear sister is with child or not, this will prove that I have those reproducing capabilities that Gerald said I wasn't able to do. "Hailey lets do a little test to see if you are with child or not." She willingly let me pick her up, due to the fact that I had made her paranoid over the past. I carried her to one of those tables that sit upright and put her in it. I think I need to do what they call a sonogram, but how do they work? I looked everywherefor the stick that Gerald had gave me years ago that would allow me to see if Hailey was indeed pregnant with my kits. "Hmm, where could it be?" I heard my sister whimper and reach for a scalpel on the mini table next to her upright bed. By then I had found the stick and took the scapel from her. "No no, sis, there's no need for that." I put the scapel back on the small table and opened her legs wide for me to put the stick in her pussy. She freaked of course, but I reassured her by stroking her long brown quills. By the sound of her light purring, I gently slid the stick into her pussy and pulled it back out. I then put the stick under the bright light holding my breath. After about a minute of impatience, it had a smiley face on it. 'So, I guess I do have those capabilities after all..." I then threw the stick in the trash and went to my sister, picking her up I took her to her room instead of mine. I laid her clean bed as I laid beside her purring to myself, unintentionally of course. She looked utterly confused as I licked her cute ears and stroked her chin,when I got on top of her she kicked at me. "G-get off me Shadow...!" I just gave her a look and I leane down and kissed her stomach gingerly, minding my own business.

Hailey POV

Why is he acting like this? And why in the world is he kissing my belly like that? And he's...purring?! Why in the hell is he purring?! I've never seen him so happy in my life, is this a good thing? "Um, Shadow?" "Hailey..." he looked up at me, "your going to rear my kits, I am so happy." "W-what?! Me?!" Oh shit, I'm pregnant...with my own brother's kits too! This is madness! "Yes sister, you are going to give birth to my kits in 9 months." My mouth was agape as I stared madly at him. Well, look on the bright side, at least he won't be having sex with me anymore. That is, if I don't have a miscarriage or early birth or even stillbirth. He's going to ensure that the kits will be healthy and perfect by his standards.

3 months later...

Hailey POV

Its already been three months since I found out that Shadow got me pregnant, and I'm getting rounder by the day. He must be determined, because he's been keeping me in bed a lot recently as well as making sure I don't hurt myself. I think he's a little in over his head on this pregnancy thing, he's being overprotective of me. But I guess that must be his maternal instincts kicking in, I don't know when mine will kick in. I curled up into a tight ball, wishing to be out of bed. Suddenly, I felt a kick and jumped up, "Oh, I'm sorry...that must have been uncomfortable for you." All I got in response was another kick, only this time it was stronger. Twins, maybe? Shadow keeps talking like he wants twin baby hedgehogs, a boy and a girl. I wonder why? I still have many questions to ask him, maybe later on I will find out the real truth...

End Chapter 7

Sorry if it was a bit short or too skippy but please R&R ^^'


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog for he is owned by SEGA and Sonic Team. I only own my OC Hailey, because she is made up by me and only me. Enjoy my twisted story some more :)

Chapter 8

Normal POV

3 months later

Hailey, who is now six months into her pregnancy, was getting a bit irritated at her brother whom she was forced to call her 'mate for life'. Her belly is pretty swollen, but not quite ready for child birth. Shadow was determined to keep his sister away from any harm by any means necessary, but he was a bit in over his head. The young brown furred female sat up in her bed and looked out the window to view space, she had always done this to pass the time. "If only I could reason with him, he'd understand but he's so hardheaded! Arrogant hedgehog!" She was having constant moodswings, a side effect of her pregnancy. She silently sighed as she rubbed her large belly, recieveing a few kicks in return. "Maybe when I have them it won't be so bad...but how many will I have?" She imagined herself and Shadow with their soon-to-be children and kept adding some, thus making her dizzy. "Uhhhhhhnnnn" She held her head for moment then shook her head. Her black and red-striped brother opened the door and came in to find her standing on the floor. He only shook his head and walked over to her setting her back on the bed. "Sis, you need to lay down." She glared up at her midnight-clad mate and growled, causing the fur on her neck to rise. "Lay down...LAY DOWN?! I've been laying here all fucking day! I want to walk around damn it! He was a bit taken aback by her aggressiveness, and knew this was a side effect due to her pregnancy. "Hails, I'm doing this for your own good, please try to understand." "Understand what! Why you have been an asshole to me ever since you fucking impregnanted me?!" Indeed he was a bit shocked, but shook it off like ice on his shoulder. "Hailey, love..." he put his gloved paw on her shoulder, "I love you with all my being, without you I'm nothing." Those word echoed in the female's head for a moment, but they meant nothing to her. She only slapped his paw and hissed at him. He was getting irritated with his mate, so he got up and headed for the door. "Oh so now your going to be a coward huh?" He stopped dead in his tracks, clenching his fists as he gritted his teeth. "What did you fucking call me bitch? Say it to my face!" He ran up and grabbed her by the neck, barely squeezing it. "I c-called you a c-coward..." She was lifted up off the bed as he choked her, causing her to grab at his hands. "Don't you ever call me a fucking coward ever again! You hear me?!" She nodded weakly and he dropped her to the floor with a small thud. "I h-hate you..." He turned back around and threw the Chaos Spear in his palm at her, unintentionally hitting her rounded stomach. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed out in pain, "You hurt me...and your precious kits" she whimpered silently. Soon he had realized what he had done to the small lives inside his sisters body and held his head in his hands. "W-what have I done?!" He quickly picked up his injured mate and layed her on the bed. Kneeling beside it, he put his ear to her belly and listened for kicking. Indeed there was rapid kicking, as if the tiny embryos were flailing to cling to life. All he could think to do was cling to her oversized belly and nuzzle it, hoping to comfort the small hedgehogs inside. "I am such a fool...how could I have let my anger get the best of me?" He cried as he sat by the bedside nuzzling his mate's stomach for hours opon end.

When the crimson splashed hedgehog awoke, he saw his mate breathe perfectly fine as if nothing ever happened between them the previous day. 'I will leave her be...I must reconcile what I have done' He got up and let his mate sleep, closing the door silently behind him. As the sleepy female awoke, she started feeling pains in her lower body. 'What's happening to me.. ' She looked down to find a wet spot between her legs. 'Uh oh...' "Nghhhh..." She clenched her stomach and gritted her teeth together, she was in extreme pain. Her breaths became labored, she started to sweat profusely, and worse of all, she was about to give birth. 'They're 3 months early?! Shit!' Spreading her legs she began to push hard, each one stronger than the last. Eventually, a little bundle slid out of her body followed by another a moment later. She picked them up and licked them frequently, hoping that the licking would wake the hogletts. In utter defeat, she tried CPR on the smaller one, the female, no response. 'Please live...please!' She started to cry as she picked the grey furred male up and did CPR on him as she had done with the female. After a long minute of breathing into the tiny life, she heard a squeak and soon after mewling. The little male was alive! She was soon overjoyed as she frequently licked the hogletts head. "I'm so glad your ok little guy" The little hoglett looked up at his mother and mewls loudly, wanting milk. 'Ummm how am I supposed to feed him?' The little male started to suckle at her breast, causing her to sweatdrop. 'Oh I knew that' Soon, the door opened to reveal a very anxious Shadow. So you had them? How many survived? Is it a male?" She had a worried expression on her face as she looked up at him. "Y-yes I had them, but only two. One survived and it is a male." He walked up to the bed and kneeled beside his mate, stroking the kits soft head. "His name will be Pluto, no arguing." She only nodded as she agreed to the name the father had given the kit. "But I still want a female Hailey, so as soon as he no longer needs your primary care, I will be mating with you to get a female. I will continue so until you do birth me a female." Hailey could only gulp and nurse her newborn son.

End Chapter 8

Boy is Shadow in for a surprise!He'll find out the hard way about raising kids! Please R&R ^.^


	10. Chapter 9

sorry about being gone for a couple months, writers block has hit me hard but that hasnt stopped me yet. this next chapter will look funny because im using my phone and fanfiction document manager is acting funny.

chapter 9

Shadow POV  
Hailey looked a bit exhausted since she had just given birth so i decided to take Pluto to his makeshift room i had made for him. When I picked him up, he hissed at me and fidgeted in my arms. Why was he hissing at me? I carried him to the incubator or what the humans call a 'crib', placed him in it and walked away, putting a baby monitor on the dresser as I left. 'Do those things actually work?' I wondered as I went to join my sister, or should I say mate, in her slumber. Of course I didn't require sleep but it always intrigued me, watching her sleep was the most comforting thing I've seen in my 50 years of immortal life, other than Maria of course. As I sat on the edge of my sister's bed, I wondered if Maria was watching us, I sure hope she is...I turned to watch my sister sleep as I myself slid into a light-  
weighted slumber.  
I awoke to the sound of Pluto's crying via the baby monitor, 'So, they do work...' Hailey shifted a bit in her sleep and whimpered a little as I stroked her long quills and got up to see why Pluto was crying at this hour. As I opened the door to little Pluto's room, his squaling was starting to hurt my ears. "Pluto, why are you crying?" I covered my ears and walked over to the small hoglett in the 'crib', trying not to go deaf. He stopped crying for a moment and looked at me, giving me an evil stare similiiar to my own. "Grrh..." Did he just...growl? AT ME? Shit, not even a day old and hes already giving me a hard time. Wait a minute, his eyes are open, he seems a bit...bigger somehow. 'Oh yeah, maybe he just ages quickly since I dont age at all' I went to pick him up and he snapped at my hand, ripping the fabric of my genuine white gloves and nearly piercing my fur. I wasnt about to put up with my own childs issues, so I walked back into Hailey's room and shook her until she moaned and rubbed her eyes. "What...?" she demanded. "Pluto nearly bit my hand, take care of the problem I'm not dealing with it." She only sighed and shook her head, "Shadow, your his father you've got to be caring and loving to your own offspring." "OUR offspring...and if you dont take care of it then I will." She finally got up after a moment of consideration and went to go see what the problem was with my son. "Awww, is someone upset? Looks like you need some attention." I heard her sweetly murmur to that devil of a child. 'I hope the females arent as bad...' "Shadow, come here please!" I came to the sound of Hailey's voice in Pluto's makeshift room and saw her doing what human females call 'breastfeeding', I wonder..."He's aging pretty fast Shadow, that means in a couple days he'll be 3 or 4." "Yeah...I can tell" I couldn't stop watching her breastfeed that child, that white liquid sure was enticing to me...almost like a drug. "Shadow? Are you alright?" 'Fuck me...' "Just come to me once your done feeding the brute..." I said as I turned and left the room, leaving her confused.  
It took her 20 minutes to feed 'the little demon' but it was worth it. "Ok Shadow, what is it?" "Sit." I demanded, "Sit near me..." She slowly came to the bed and sat next to me, I couldn't stand it any longer so I grabbed her and held her down. "Shadow! Stop!" I had no interest in her female parts, just those perky breasts of hers that still smelt of 'milk'. I leaned down and sniffed her chest, drooling as I caught the scent of that creamy essence. Grabbing her left breast, I gently squeezed it as milk oozed out and lapped it up. Soon I had started to suckle on her nipple, drinking the delicious fluid. I could hear her moaning for once, she was actually enjoying it! After about 3 minutes of suckling her breast, I had my fill and licked my lips. Next thing I know, I'm on my back with Hailey feeling my chest fluff probably trying to enjoy a little intimacy. I felt her touch my hidden pecks in my fluff and couldn't help but moan, she then leaned down and licked my nipple. "Ohhh Hails" I moaned loudly as she sucked my nipple gently, turning me on. 'No I cant mate, not until the little runt is old enough.' Somehow, I felt something seeping out of my own nipple it was milk. I guess males can produce milk too, and Hailey sure seems to be enjoying the taste. After a while, she stopped and it caused me to whine. "I'm sorry Shadow!" She got up and ran to the bathroom, locking herself inside. Pretty soon, she'll have to come out, either me or the munchkin will cause her to.

Sorry if its all Shadow but I guess I felt like dedicating this chapter to him• please R&R


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own SEGAS characters blah blah blah on with my story x3

Hailey POV

What the hell was I thinking?! I just pleasured my own brother! Oh well, I guess that's what happens when your hormones get the best of you...I heard him knock calmly on the door and say, "It's ok, you can come out now, I promise I won't do anything." Should I trust his word after what happened long ago? Or should I be a gullible idiot who has poor memory? I unlocked the door with hesitation and opened it, being ready in case he tried something funny. "You can trust me Hails Im calm, anyways you should probably get some rest...you look exhausted." Shadow...being calm, for once in his fucking life? When did that change? Oh yeah...the baby, our little boy hoglett named Pluto. I sighed with exasperation and walked past him, hoping he wouldn't try and grab me inappriopriately. Laying down on the bed I sat there and thought about my future life here with Shadow, maybe it won't be so bad after all, and I dozed to sleep.

"WAHHHH!" The distressed screams of the baby in the other room woke me suddenly and I fell out of bed because of it. "That child is going to be the death of me..." I heard Shadow murmur. 'Is that even possible?' I thought,'I thought me and him both were immortal. I got up to tend to my unhappy child, in the hopes of silencing his obnoxious squealing. "What's wrong Pluto? Scared? Hungry?" He sniffles, "M-momma...scawred..." I smiled at the young hedgehog as I lifted him out of his crib, "It's ok, mommys got you." Soon I started to rock him back and forth, singing a lullaby that Maria used to sing to me and Shadow when we were little.

Shadow POV

That noise...is that Hailey..singing Maria's lullaby? I cocked my ears backward to hear her sweet melody and angelic voice, I felt happy all of a sudden...it's as if Maria is still here. I was hypnotized by the beautiful voice of my sister, which caused me to follow the sound of the sweet lullaby being sung. I stood in the doorway of the child's room and watched, while listening to her sing, Hailey rock back and forth with our son in her arms. Soon the lullaby ended, and she gently laid the hoglett back in the crib. "Sweet dreams my little hedgie." She turned to see me standing in the doorway, and widened her eyes, "You were listening to me, weren't you?" I just turned away from her, realizing that Im getting to be too soft for lullabies or caring. She just trailed after me, following me to the bed. "Shadow, if you'd like me to I'll uh" I heard her gulp and continue,"sing Maria's lullaby to you..." I looked over at her and said, "I would 'appreciate' that very much Hails...please sing me to sleep." I felt weak right now, she sang that lullaby to me as I started to doze. It was like the gentle lamb was soothing the raging lion, a god falling face down to another god such as myself. Our immortality binds us together, a curse that keeps us alive as time passes quicker than we can blink or snap our fingers. Love can make one both weak and strong, but what do I have to do with that? Im a war machine...built for destruction and annihilation, maybe I have another purpose in life...is it love? No, it is impossible for me to love a single being due to the fact I have already lost Maria and Gerald. I never really liked our father, Black Doom, but after I killed him I was glad to have him gone. All I have left is HER, my sister...I cannot lose her too, she will always be MINE.

Shadow's Dream

'Where am I? What is this darkness?' I could only hear a familiar laugh and screams of bloody murder."Who's there?! Show yourself!" No response...DAMN IT! After about a mile of walking through blackness I came across a familiar piece of clothing, Hailey's top! She could be raped, or even killed...I mustn't lose her, not after the loss of...There was a piercing screech heard not too far away, so I ran towards it, not knowing where it would take me. I could hear my name from the same place the scream came from, HAILEY. Soon I came across a look-a-like of me, he was...raping my sister! "Get the hell off her!" "And whhhhy should I Shaddddow?" Shit...only one person sounds like that...Mephiles. "Mephiles get the fuck off met sister you asshole!" The fur on my neck stood up as I hissed at my shadow, he just snickered and stared at me with those eerie eyes of his. "If you get any closer," he put a clawed finger where her heart would be,"I'll kill her..." Damn it...if I get any closer, she dies...if I use Chaos control she'll die, fuck. I just stood there and watched the demon allegedly rape my sister, I saw the pain and agony in her eyes. When he finally finished with her, he had done something I never would have expected...he picked her up by the neck and squeezed her windpipes, forming crystals around her neck. "Now Shadow, witness how I kill your sister." "NO!" -Dream End-

Shadow POV

I woke up sweating nervously and looked over at my snoozing mate, petting her bangs as she purred. 'It was only a dream Shads, it was only a dream...' I didn't even realize that I was panting, maybe I do have some sort of fear...fear of losing loved ones, I must never lose her...she is the only source of my happiness, and I must never let her leave, EVER. Even if it kills me, she is staying with me on the ARK forever, until eternity ends...I went back to sleep with an evil smirk on my face.

Please R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, SonamyKiller here, I havent been updating lately like I should. I have been busy lately and I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish this story, so I have decided to put it up for grabs, but I will, however work on a new story. If anyone would like to continue this story from where I left off contact me on my profile. The new story I am writing is about Silver's origins, I will not reveal any info until the first chapter is written.

remember, contact me if you'd like to pick up where I left off, sorry for the disappointment guys, I just don't think this story is me.

~Sonamykiller251


End file.
